Souvenirs sur cadre
by selene Magnus
Summary: Appartements privés de Feu Severus Rogue, ou les secrets morbides d'un être enfermé dans sa douleur - Histoire d'ambiance macabre en un chapitre


**SOUVENIRS SUR CADRES**

**'**

- Severus ? J'ai besoin de votre aide, êtes-vous disponible ?

_Le vieil homme pousse la porte de l'appartement de son professeur, n'entendant aucune réponse de sa part. Ce qui l'étonne, car à cette heure tardive, son subordonné est toujours dans ses quartiers privés. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que le Maître des Potions surgit d'une porte au fond._

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

_Dumbledore est surpris. Le regard de Severus est étrange, à la fois énervé, sûrement d'avoir été interrompu dans sa retraite, et inquiet. De quoi peut-il s'inquiéter ? Par réflexe curieux, Albus jette un œil derrière son collègue, ce qui n'échappe pas à celui-ci, qui se presse de refermer la petite porte derrière lui. Le directeur n'a pas visité l'appartement depuis bien des années, depuis que Severus l'occupe, mais il croit se souvenir que cette porte donne sur un petit débarras, à peine assez grand pour s'y tenir debout. Mais peut-être se trompe-t-il. Et puis cela n'a pas d'importance. Severus a le droit d'occuper ses pièces comme il lui convient._

- Que voulez-vous, Albus, à cette heure ?

- J'ai besoin que vous remplaciez Minerva pour sa ronde ce soir

- Quoi ? J'ai déjà bien assez des miennes à faire !

- Elle ne se sent pas très bien, Severus et…

- J'étais occupé figurez-vous !

- J'en suis navré.

_A ce moment, Albus entend faiblement, mais il a encore une excellente ouïe malgré son âge, une voix derrière cette fameuse porte. Severus aurait de la visite ? Plus qu'étonnant !_

- Vous vous rappelez du règlement Severus, bien entendu

- A quel propos ?

- Des visites personnelles autorisées dans les quartiers privés du personnel

_Le directeur s'arrête mais le jeune professeur comprend que sa curiosité n'est pas assouvie._

- J'ai encore le droit à mon intimité n'est-ce pas Albus ?

- Bien sûr Severus, loin de moi l'idée de vous en priver

- Je vous vois lorgner Mr le Directeur ! Et je sais votre curiosité atteignant des sommets himalayens

- Je vous espère dans les couloirs dans un quart d'heure Severus. Bonne soirée_ – mit fin à l'entrevue un Dumbledore agacé. Depuis quand Severus lui faisait des cachotteries ? Il y avait quelqu'un chez lui mais il a préféré lui faire comprendre que cela ne le regardait pas. Quel petit vaurien ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ! Mais Dumbledore ne s'appesantit pas plus longtemps. Il sait qu'il le découvrira bientôt, il sait toujours tout ce qui se passe dans ce château, y compris le rampement des insectes sur le sol. Il faut toujours se montrer patient, et surtout avec son jeune professeur si susceptible._

'

'***********************_*Chambre de Severus Rogue***_****************************************** *****'

- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller

- Déjà ?

- Dumbledore m'agace ! Toujours à réclamer des services ! Comme si j'étais son larbin !

- Mais non, je sais qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup

- C'est fou ce que ça se voit !

- Arrêtes de grogner Severus, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça

- Pardon ma Lily. Je fais cette maudite ronde et je reviens très vite auprès de toi

- Je t'attendrais, promis

- Tu as le droit de t'endormir

- Je dors bien assez toute la journée pendant tes cours. Et ce n'est qu'une ronde de professeur ? Tu ne vas pas aller rejoindre ce monstre encore ?

- Non pas cette fois.

- Tu prends trop de risques, Severus ! Le directeur ne devrait pas t'envoyer là-bas !

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Les autres de l'Ordre sont pour la moitié des crétins, et pour l'autre, trop faibles pour résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres

- J'ai peur quand tu vas à leurs réunions. J'ai peur qu'un jour, tu… tu ne reviennes pas

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je reviendrais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive

- Tu me le promets ? Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?

- Je te promets tout ce que tu veux. À tout de suite Lily

'

'

'************************_Chambre de Severus Rogue, bien des mois plus tard *_****************************'

_La directrice ouvre l'appartement, le cœur serré. Filius avait proposé de l'accompagner mais elle a décliné. Elle préfère être seule dans un premier temps, comme pour laisser sa peine et ses regrets s'exprimer sans entrave. Elle observe ce salon, tout en retenue, en discrétion. C'est bien du Severus, cette décoration d'une sobriété spartiate. Elle n'ose pas encore toucher les objets mais elle sait qu'il va falloir qu'elle s'y mette, puisqu'elle doit emballer ces affaires personnelles. Que va-t-elle en faire ? il n'a laissé aucune directive sur la personne qui doit hériter de ces objets. Sans doute n'y a-t-il personne à qui il aurait voulu donner ces objets. En voyant tous ces livres, elle se dit que la bibliothèque de Poudlard pourra s'enquérir de tant d'ouvrages. Et puis peut-être gardera-t-elle pour elle quelques souvenirs de Severus. Après tout, sous ces devants désagréables, il fut un très bon collègue, n'hésitant pas à l'aider si besoin était. En fait, c'était toujours sur insistance d'Albus qu'elle obtenait un coup de main, mais il était si efficace. Et puis cette révélation ! Savoir qu'ils l'ont tous blâmé alors qu'il continuait, dans l'ombre, comme toujours, à servir l'ancien directeur. Et qu'il ne l'avait tué que sur son ordre, et pour servir leur cause juste. Albus, son plus fidèle et vieil ami. Comment a-t-il pu ainsi manipuler tant de personnes ? Comment a-t-il pu orchestrer sa mort, de la main de ce pauvre Severus, lui qui avait déjà tant fait et souffert, tout en sachant que chaque personne de ce château le haïrait pour cela ? N'avait-il donc aucune pitié pour cet homme ? Qu'était-il à ses yeux ? Un simple pantin ? Pourtant elle avait cru apercevoir dans les yeux d'Albus, un certain attachement envers le Maître des Potions. Ou avait-elle rêvé ? Peut-être Albus n'avait aucune attache ici-bas, ni envers Severus, ni envers elle, ni envers personne. Ou peut-être pensait-il que le sacrifice des gens qu'il aimait, ou de ses propres sentiments était nécessaire ?_

_N'était-elle pas en train de refouler sur son vieux comparse les doutes dont elle avait accablé en son temps le professeur de Potions ? Mais ses interrogations ne trouveront plus de réponses désormais. Aussi décida-t-elle de tirer un trait et de songer à son travail en attente. Elle ouvrit un tiroir qui se mit à grincer fortement._

- Allons bon ! Comment un maniaque comme Severus a pu laisser un meuble grincer à ce point, alors d'une petite incantation corrigerait cela ?

_Mais un bruit venant d'une pièce voisine la surprend. Ou plutôt une voix. Une voix féminine. Et qui lui évoque une lointaine résurgence._

- Severus ? C'est toi ?

_Minerva ne sait que répondre. Une femme attend Severus chez lui ? Dans la seconde pièce. Merlin ! Sans doute la chambre ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il avait été d'une discrétion absolue ! Elle aurait juré, et toute l'école avec elle, que Severus n'avait aucune vie privée !_

- Sev ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me parler ? Tu es resté si longtemps absent ! Sev ? Je t'en prie Sev…

_Minerva reconnaît qu'elle ne peut plus reculer. Et que cette femme a le droit de savoir pourquoi il n'a pas pu lui donner des nouvelles récentes. Aussi s'approche-t-elle de la pièce pour en ouvrir la porte._

_La pièce est grande, avec un soupirail donnant un coin de ciel bleu ravissant qui illumine les murs. La première chose que voit Minerva, c'est que cette pièce ne contient qu'un seul meuble : un lit très simple, à une place, sans couvertures, malgré le froid régnant dans cette partie souterraine du château. Elle cherche des yeux l'occupante, mais il n'y a personne. Pourtant la même voix reprend, d'une voix affolée._

- Que ?... Que faites-vous là ? Mme McGonagall ? Mais ? Où…où est Severus ? Pourquoi vous laisse-t-il entrer ici ?

_Minerva cherche l'origine de cette voix par un tour d'horizon de la pièce, et elle réalise que les murs sont piquetés de nombreuses petites photos. Et d'un grand cadre. C'est de ce tableau que sort la voix. L'habitante est une jeune fille en uniforme : l'uniforme des Griffondors. Minerva est surprise, elle se rapproche. Et elle reconnaît la jeune élève représentée. Une fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts._

- Que se passe-t-il ? Professeur ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi … dites-moi ce que fait Severus ? Où est-il ?

- Lily Potter !

- Pardon ? Vous vous trompez Madame. Mon nom est Evans. Vous devez confondre, avec tous les élèves que vous avez eus. Mais répondez-moi, je vous en prie

- Lily… quel âge avez-vous, dites-moi ?

- Pourquoi me poser cette question, Professeur ?

- Je vous trouve très jeune sur ce tableau

- Je viens d'avoir 15 ans. L'année prochaine, ce sera les BUSES. Enfin, ça aurait dû, si je n'étais pas un tableau. Mais avez-vous vu Severus Rogue, Professeur ?

- Vous l'attendiez

- Oui ! Il ne reste jamais si longtemps sans revenir. Et c'est tellement ennuyant la vie dans un tableau

- Pourquoi ne vous promenez-vous pas dans les autres tableaux du château, comme le font tous les autres portraits ?

- Je ne peux pas, Madame. Severus a laissé des protections. Je ne dois pas quitter mon cadre

- Ma pauvre enfant

- Oh je ne me plains pas, c'est pour me protéger. Sev fait tellement de choses pour me protéger. Vous-savez-Qui recherche tous les enfants de Moldus, et Sev, lui me cache. Oh non !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne dois pas en parler ! Sev fait tant d'efforts, et moi je fous tout par terre !

- Mais non Lily. Je peux vous dire que vous ne risquez plus rien. Vol…Voldemort n'existe plus

- Vraiment ? Professeur, vous ne dites pas ça pour me rassurer ?

- C'est la vérité. Vous allez pouvoir quitter cette chambre

- Oui, mais pas sans Sev. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me l'annoncer aussitôt ? Il a travaillé si dur pour réussir à le vaincre ! Peut-être est-il en train de fêter ça ? Il me raconte les fêtes qui se passent au château parfois, tous les événements. Heureusement que je l'ai, c'est le meilleur des amis du monde

- Lily

- Oui Professeur ?

- Vous a-t-il parlé de… de Harry Potter ?

- Le jeune Survivant ? Oh oui ! Il m'en parle tellement souvent

- Vraiment ? Savez-vous qui il est ?

- Le fils de James Potter ! J'arrivais pas à y croire, vous savez ! J'imagine pas quelle fille a pu vouloir épouser cet idiot prétentieux, enfin bon, tant mieux pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lily ! Mais c'était … vous

- Quoi moi ?

- La femme que James Potter a épousée. C'était l'année de vos vingt ans

- Mais ? N'importe quoi ! J'ai que 15 ans !

- Severus vous a dit que vous étiez morte à cet âge, c'est ça ?

- Morte ? Mais vous êtes folle Madame ? Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas dire cela ! C'est juste que c'est complètement fou ce que vous dites ! Je ne suis pas morte, je suis un tableau

- Mais avant, vous vous rappelez que vous aviez vécu en chair et en os, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'était il y a longtemps. J'ai des souvenirs de mon enfance, bien sûr. Mais depuis j'ai été mise dans ce tableau, et Severus s'occupe de me protéger des horribles gens dehors. Vous savez, Madame, Sev, c'est le garçon le plus adorable sur cette terre

- Je n'en doute pas, mon enfant

- Dites-moi Madame, ce qu'il fait ? J'ai si hâte de le revoir, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des jours et des jours qu'il n'est pas rentré

_Minerva est gênée, comment lui dire que Severus est mort ? Souhaitant retarder un peu ce moment difficile, elle continue son exploration et trouve derrière que le lit est bien massif. Elle s'en approche et elle soulève l'unique drap ce qui lui permet de découvrir que ce lit est en réalité un coffre en pierre._

- Qu'est-ce ? Lily, pourquoi ce coffre est-il recouvert ?

- Quel coffre ?

- Vous ne voyez pas d'où vous êtes, mais il y a un coffre en marbre, magnifiquement sculpté, sur lequel était posé un drap. Savez- vous ce qu'il contient ?

- Non, je ne comprends pas. A cet endroit, ce devrait être le lit de Severus !

- Cela voudrait dire qu'il dort ici ? Dessus ce coffre ? Oh Merlin, pourquoi tant d'austérité ?

- Il n'y a pas de lit ? Avec une armoire à côté ?

- Non, Lily. J'avais cru que c'était un lit, mais c'est un coffre très inconfortable. Le couvercle est en bois précieux et...

_Par curiosité, Minerva entreprend de soulever le couvercle : la surprise et l'effroi lui font presque le lâcher._

- Gasp !

- Madame ? Qu'avez-vous ?

_La directrice se reprend : inutile d'affoler cette pauvre enfant innocente. Comment Severus a-t-il pu aller jusque là ?_

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant

- Oh vous avez trouvé l'armoire ! Vous l'avez ouverte ! Il ne fallait pas !

- Il... il n'y a pas d'armoire Lily

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai entendu que vous avez ouvert la porte, mais il ne faut pas l'ouvrir ! Jamais !

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- A chaque fois que Severus ouvrait cette armoire, c'était horrible... il était tellement triste après avoir regardé dedans ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient, mais c'est pire qu'un épouvantard ! C'était trop horrible à chaque fois ! Je lui disais de ne pas regarder mais je sais qu'il le faisait quand même, j'entendais le bruit de la porte. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle contient, il se vexait si j'insistais... mais lui, il était tellement triste à cause de cette armoire après! Vous l'avez ouverte vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et vous avez raison, c'est bien pire qu'un épouvantard dedans. Ne regardez jamais vous même, cela vous ferait trop de mal. Je … je dois vous laisser un instant

- Oh non, s'il vous plait ! Dites-moi juste quand revient Severus ? Je m'ennuie trop toute seule ! Et il m'avait promis de ne pas me laisser trop longtemps

- Oh ma petite... je suis tellement désolée

- Mais Professeur, on dirait que vous allez pleurer ?

- Je dois vous avouer … c'est vraiment une horreur... vous êtes si... innocente

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Mais Sev me racontera, tout à l'heure. Et je lui dirais que vous êtes venue

- Severus... ne reviendra pas, jeune Lily

- Pardon ? C'est impossible, il m'a promis, et il tient toutes ses promesses, toujours. Vous savez, il a promis au directeur de l'aider à détruire Vous-savez-Qui, et il travaille très dur pour ça. Trop dur si vous voulez mon avis

- Mon enfant... Severus a aidé à détruire Voldemort... mais... il a été tué

- C'est Sev qui a réussi à le tuer n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est le jeune Harry. Mais vous n'avez pas compris ma phrase, Lily. Je parlais de Severus, lui aussi... est mort

-,

- Lily, m'entendez-vous ?

- Noooon noooon c'est impossible ! Severus a promis de revenir ! Il a promis !

- Calmez-vous.. oh calmez-vous, je vous en prie... Voldemort l'a tué, mais tout le monde sait aujourd'hui quel remarquable héros il fut

- Évidemment qu'il est un héros ! Pourquoi vous dites aujourd'hui ? Ça fait des années qu'il se bat avec cet Ordre de résistants !

- Lily... il a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez. Severus... ne vous a pas tout dit, c'est évident

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Severus ne me cache rien ! Il me raconte tout ! D'ailleurs vous mentez, j'en suis sûre maintenant ! Sev va revenir, il va vous chasser, il va revenir

- Non Lily... j'aimerais moi aussi que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve... comme la mort d'Albus

- Le directeur Dumbledore est mort ?

- Vous l'ignoriez, ça aussi ?

- Mais...

- Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant, Severus n'a pas osé vous le dire ?

- Non ! C'est faux !

- Il ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait pris sa place à la tête de l'école ?

- Euh... non, Dumbledore l'a nommé adjoint ! C'est pourquoi il travaille tant depuis cette année, il est très pris, mais...

- Lily... je vais aller chercher de l'aide, d'accord ? Nous allons vous faire quitter cet endroit

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons installer votre tableau avec tous les autres, pour que vous ne soyez plus toute seule ici

- Mais je ne suis pas toute seule ! Quand Severus va revenir, il va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir

- Je vous jure que non, vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et je préfère que cela se fasse doucement. Je vais chercher Filius, je reviens

'************************************************* ************************************************** ****************'

- Minerva ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes blanche comme un drap !

- Oh mon ami ! Si vous saviez... si vous saviez

- Si vous m'en dites un peu plus, je pourrais savoir en effet

- En bas, dans les appartements de Rogue...

- Oui ?

- J'ai découvert... des choses

- Quelles sortes de choses ? Des maléfices ?

- Ce garçon... était... fou, oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot

- Expliquez-moi Minerva

- Vous allez venir avec moi, il y a là-bas un tableau qu'il nous faut ramener

- C'est un tableau qui vous met dans cet état ?

- Ce n'est que le début de l'histoire Filius, que le début

- Je vous écoute

- Ce tableau est un portrait, qui parle, vous comprenez ?

- Bien sûr, nous sommes entourés de ces tableaux, rien n'est choquant

- C'est le portrait de Lily Evans

- Ah ! Oui, je crois qu'il fallait s'y attendre un peu, vu les révélations que nous a faites Harry Potter

- Non Filius ! C'est Lily Evans ! Très jeune, avant, bien avant qu'elle devienne Mme Potter

- Ce n'est pas illogique, en un sens. Severus a voulu avoir un souvenir de la jeune fille qu'il aimait, avant qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un autre. Je trouve cela compréhensif

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, Filius ! Il ne lui a pas tout raconté de sa vie initiale ! Elle connait l'existence de Harry Potter, tout en ignorant qu'elle en fut la mère ! Il lui a caché l'assassinat d'Albus, sa participation au groupe des mangemorts, tant de choses ! Il s'est fait passer pour le héros, le résistant de l'Ordre, tout en lui cachant ses faces sombres

- Oui, je conçois votre indignation, mais cela s'explique facilement Minerva. Il n'a cessé de regretter son association avec Voldemort, ses erreurs du passé. Il aura voulu une autre chance de lui plaire, c'est humain après tout

- Le pire est à venir cher ami, le pire

- Vraiment ?

- Il y a dans cette pièce, hors de la vue du tableau, une caisse. Enfin un coffre très profond et très lourd, en pierre et en bois, sur lequel apparemment il dormait. Pourquoi ne pas dormir dans un vrai lit, me direz-vous ?

- En effet ! Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu repousser le confort quand il se présentait

- Cet homme était fou, totalement fou. Il dormait sur ce coffre, et je ne sais si la dureté de l'objet était une punition, mais je comprends que la chose qu'il contenait lui était plus que précieuse

- Quelle chose ?

- Je... je ne trouve pas les mots, mais il ne faut pas que la jeune Evans le voit, alors je vais vous le dire avant que vous y descendiez. Severus gardait dans ce coffre... la vraie Lily

- Pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Sa dépouille ! Il a conservé dans un fluide conservateur le corps de Lily Potter morte ! Comprenez-vous l'horreur de la situation ?

- Vous... vous avez rêvé peut-être

- Oh j'aurais préféré, croyez-moi ! Il conserve le cadavre de la femme qu'il a aimé, il dormait dessus et il parlait en même temps à son image dans un tableau ! Me direz-vous encore qu'il était sain d'esprit ?

- En effet c'est plus que... troublant

- Troublant ? C'est cauchemardesque, voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il était fou. Il a toujours été d'une lucidité totale, en tous points. Je dirais qu'il était malheureux à en mourir

- Je suis catastrophée... par toute cette folie... cette douleur partout

- Minerva, ne craquez pas, je vous en prie. Je vais aller chercher ce tableau, je vais enlever ce... mausolée et ce tombeau, et... faire enterrer cette pauvre enfant dans un endroit plus décent

- Il a volé le cadavre, Filius... c'est épouvantable

- Personne n'a besoin de savoir ce détail. Severus a toujours été sombre et morbide, mais il n'a pas vraiment commis de sacrilège. Il n'a pas profané le corps, il l'a respecté, et traité avec amour. Pauvre garçon

- Il l'a volé ! Il n'y a pas d'autres mots !

- Il se l'est accaparé, oui. Il n'a laissé qu'une tombe vide aux autres, alors que lui pouvait se recueillir devant le vrai cadavre. Mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? Ne noircissons pas encore le personnage, il a assez souffert je pense. Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversée par vos découvertes. Allez vous reposer, je vais m'occuper de cela désormais

- Merci Filius


End file.
